


Аварэ

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: от каждой зависимости можно излечиться, когда сама судьба дает тебе особенное лекарство





	Аварэ

**Author's Note:**

> аварэ – нечто прекрасное, вызывающее чувство печали, сострадания и жалости к явлению, которое потеряло свою красоту и ищет ее в своей противоположности

Родители Кисе заключили договорной брак, и метки на запястьях, ставшие наручниками, – появились позднее. Белесые, вдавленные в кожу, обреченные и немного мертвые – такими они запомнились Кисе.

Мама встретила соулмейта за считанные минуты до рождения Кисе – акушер, принимавший роды, отшатнулся, в непонимании сжимая дрожащую руку. Его место занял другой, более молодой и расторопный, нижнюю часть тела свело судорогой, мигнула лампа и больше ничего не помнилось – до первого детского крика. Руки дрожали, метка опасно пульсировала, а в дверях палаты стоял тот самый акушер – какие у него были пронзительные синие глаза! – и плакал.

Судьба отметила отца во время часа пик в метро. Токио – жестокий город-разлучник, питавшийся отчаянием разорванных связей. Отец выбирался из тесного выгона, когда на руке вспыхнули, одна за другой, узорные линии. На платформу с грохотом шлепнулся портфель, полетели какие-то бумаги, а отец беспомощно смотрел вслед поезду, увозившему сжавшийся испуганный комок. Он даже не успел оглянуться.

Тоска родителей первое время мигала, подобно догоравшей последние киловатты лампочки, а после ушла, оставляя выцветшие метки и безразличное спокойствие.

– Понимаешь, сынок, я выбрала вас, – говорила мама, расчесывая мягкие, пахнущие шампунем и молоком, волосы Кисе. Ему было восемь, и метка воспринималась как подарок, а не проклятье. – Я знаю, можно было уйти к нему или, по крайней мере, поддерживать нашу связь, однако… Это было бы нечестно по отношению к вам, к людям, которые мне дороже всего на свете. Твой папа, сестры и ты для меня отмечены чем-то большим, чем узор на запястье.

– Разве есть связь сильнее? – удивлялся тогда Кисе.

– Конечно, милый. – Мама улыбалась, целовала в макушку и снова бралась за расческу. – Она возникает не сразу, требует к себе особого отношения и никогда не позволит сдаться. Она справедлива и милосердна, и твое терпение будет вознаграждено.

– Чем же? – нетерпеливо заерзал Кисе, и глаза его мечтательно заблестели. – Это будет как в сказке, гром и молния, долгие взгляды и поцелуй истинной любви?

Смех матери – серебряные колокольчики на ветру – разнесся весенней свежестью по комнате. На душе стало светлее и легче, а собственные светлые руки, отмеченные лишь ребячьими шрамами и порезами, уже не казались дефектными.

В уголках материнских глаз собрались гусиные лапки, создававшие особый узор. Веточки-морщинки, лучиками сходившиеся на ровной линии серой подводки, они действительно говорили больше, чем бесцветная метка на запястье.

Не на это ли намекала мама?

Март

 

Аомине и Кисе никогда не спрашивали друг у друга разрешения. Слов всегда не хватало, губы пересыхали, мир тускнел и терялся, дыхание сбивалось о собственные стоны и чертовы запахи – сочные, дурманящие, наркотические, заставляющие обнюхивать каждый сантиметр желанного тела.

Кисе, как говорилось, кожей чувствовал приближавшегося Аомине. Волоски на руках вставали дыбом, кололись, а тело прошибал холодный пот. Аомине снисходительно трепал Кисе по волосам, и ледяной жар плавил кожу, впитывался в нее вместе с потом, от невинного прикосновения.

О большем следовало молчать.

Но Кисе говорил – много, восторженно, путаясь в словах, задыхаясь в обожании Аомине. Чувства ослепительно взрывались, и Кисе казалось – да к черту метки, когда рядом Аомине! День за днем Кисе опалял рядом с ним крылья, чтобы наутро расправлять новые – дразняще-белоснежные, ждущие своего искусителя.

Пальцы Аомине дегтем пачкали маховые перья, а после – непринужденно обласкивали каждую вздутость на баскетбольном мяче, бросая Кисе новый вызов.

– Рёта, ты слишком многое взвалил на себя, – беспокойно отмечала мама, заглядывая к нему вечерами. Мягкий ворсистый ковер раскрывал объятья, и Кисе утыкался в него лицом, понимая, что до кровати осталось два – я не смогу! – шага. – Может, не стоит во время вступительных истязать себя бесконечными съемками? Если тебе нужны деньги, ты же можешь попросить у меня.

Она не знала об Аомине. Кисе хватило такта не рассказывать, кто на самом деле измотал его до предела. Аомине требовал отдавать себя всего, выжимать досуха, расползаясь беспомощной лужей у его ног, пока внутри в ритме пульса догорали эмоции.

Еще пять минут, может быть, десять, и он сможет доползти до стола, чтобы повторить материал. Обществоведение, математика, японский и английский языки – с каждым пережитым экзаменом Кисе требовалось больше «ковровых» минут. Зато в метро наконец-то можно было включать плеер, а не доставать очередной конспект.

Кидая редкие взгляды на даты в календаре, Кисе осознавал, как стремительно утекало время. Вчерашние выпускники старшей школы, они пережили войну за поступление – Кисе с содроганием вспоминал вступительные тесты. Каждый вопрос – выстрел снайпера. Каждый ответ – неловкая попытка извлечь пулю и перевязать рану. Каждый поцелуй Аомине – обезболивающее.

Кисе глупо улыбался, вспоминая.

– Рёта?..

Мама вздыхала и неслышно уходила. Кисе хныкал в ковер, обещал умереть от усталости завтра и медленно тянул руку к рюкзаку. Когда его пальцы наконец касались холодного металла молнии, возвращалась мама. Вместе с отцом. Они перетаскивали Кисе на кровать, заботливо снимали носки и джинсы, целовали в лоб и гасили свет.

Иногда мама задерживалась, гладя Кисе по рукам и напевая колыбельную. В другие дни рядом сидел отец, читавший вслух книгу, пока дыхание Кисе не успокаивалось. По очереди дежурили сестры, ставившие в изголовье кровати маленькие душистые букетики – лаванда и липа. Они говорили мало, неслышно передвигались по комнате и собирали с пола и стульев скомканные вещи.

Кисе проваливался в сон быстро, бесконечно благодарный за заботу. Последней мыслью-вспышкой в сознании ухмылялся Аомине – его несостоявшийся соулмейт.

***

 

Кисе осматривал друзей с восторгом и недоверием, выискивая в них следы изменений, оставленных неумолимым временем. Теряя связь на месяц, можно однажды вместо гудков услышать равнодушное: «Номер более не обслуживается».

Момои – осунувшаяся, волосы потускнели, под глазами темные круги. На вступительных экзаменах ей пришлось вытягивать двоих, и Кисе кольнула совесть – за поощрение безделья Аомине.

Мурасакибара – невозмутимый, вальяжный, неторопливо поедал чипсы. Видимо, экзаменационная мясорубка пропустила сквозь лопасти и его, если из ярких упаковок выглядывали кусочки чего-то соленого, перченого, сухого.

Очки Мидоримы, казалось, прибавили пару диоптрий. Оправа стильная, тонкая, а на поправлявшей ее руке – свежая, нежная, стремящаяся к пястным костям метка. Линии розового кварца сплетались в сложные косы, которые стыдливо ныряли под бинты.

– Да ладно? – вскинул брови Кисе. Привычный раздраженный взгляд дал более полный ответ, чем все возможные слова.

По губам скользнула мягкая улыбка, захотелось взъерошить Мидориме волосы, коснуться таинственно-манящего узора и попытаться прочувствовать его трепетание, но разве Мидорима позволит?

Невольно прикрывая похолодевшими пальцами левое запястье, Кисе посмотрел правее. Кагами.

Кагами – энергичный, взбудораженный, загоревший. Кисе слышал, он планировал поступать в какой-то американский университет. При взгляде на свежую улыбку Кагами становилось немного завидно, и с трудом давились вздохи.

Куроко – константа во плоти, ни капли не изменился. Его не обнять и не получить в ответ что-то большее, чем холодно-дежурное «Кисе-кун». Куроко периодически кидал взгляды на телефон, похоже, в ожидании результатов вступительных.

Акаши выглядел довольным, уверенным в результатах. Он смотрел тепло и открыто, но все же – слегка рассеяно, позволяя себе нырять в редкие мгновения покоя и тишины.

Но рядом с ним стоял Аомине, нетерпеливо прокручивавший на пальце мяч, и остальной мир мгновенно тускнел в глазах Кисе. Аомине – вальяжный, дикий, ненасытный, беззаботный. Он так легко и просто оставался равнодушным ко вступительной суматохе.

Кисе тряхнул головой, отгоняя назойливые, пытавшиеся добить, воспоминания о изнуряющей подготовке к вступительным. Они отступали неохотно, сонными мухами переползая по извилинам. Но с каждым повторным взглядом на друзей Кисе чувствовал прилив сил, а большего требовать опасно.

– Я очень рад, что вы все собрались здесь, ребята. – Куроко заговорил первым, пряча телефон в сумку. – Это были сложные недели.

Момои встречала каждое слово Куроко влюбленным взглядом, едва сдерживаясь от восторженным аплодисментов. Кисе не нравилось видеть ее такой – безнадежно очарованной, цепляющейся за ложные надежды. Аомине тоже.

Наверно, поэтому он торопливо рванул к кольцу, пользуясь замешательством остальных, и забил стремительный данк. Мяч запрыгал по площадке, с каждым ударом настойчивее приглашая сыграть.

Первым не выдержал Кагами.

– Чего же мы ждем?!

Кагами с хохотом бросился к кольцу, сразу же вступая в борьбу за мяч, отталкивая Аомине плечом и что-то со смехом выкрикивая про нарушение правил. Кисе рванул следом, ощущая, как лопались в груди натянутые пружины, выскакивали наружу с каждым выдохом, а в руки скользнул пупырчатый шар.

Игра началась.

Но не пришло и пяти минут, как прозвучала финальная сирена – для Кисе. В руках Аомине мяч словно двоился, вводя в заблуждение и обманывая, но даже ему пришлось сбавить темпы против Акаши. Аомине не признался бы никогда и никому – но он не смог обмануть Кисе, – в страхе перед глазами Императора.

Акаши получил мяч без усилий, отступил вместе с ним и, заведя руку за спину, отправил пас. Кривая дуга, скорее, парабола баскетбольного уравнения, толкнула мяч прямо в руки Кисе.

Композитная кожа все еще хранила тепло пальцев Акаши.

На мгновение окружающий мир погас, отталкивая в пустоту и беспамятство, чтобы ударить электрическим импульсам по пальцам. Запястье пронзила колющая боль, вытягивая из него слабые, медленно загоравшиеся узорные ростки. Каленым золотом по коже, острой пикой по сердцу, адреналином по нервам, кислородом по крови – метка врастала в Кисе.

Больно.

– Гром и молния… - ошарашенно прошептал Кисе, оседая на асфальт. Холодный, еще мокрый после дождя, по нему безумно хотелось растечься бесформенной фигурой.

Тишина обручем сдавила голову Кисе, и он беспомощно посмотрел на Акаши в ожидании подсказки. Пусть он скажет что-нибудь, объяснит, пообещает, докажет ошибочность случившегося, невменяемость Кисе или запечатление через несчастный мяч!

Акаши стоял оцепеневший, неверяще оглаживавший метку. По его губам скользила странная ухмылка, и, казалось, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не сжать запястье – до хруста.

Какого цвета у него глаза?

Один медленный глубокий вдох и последующий за ним выдох. Вместе с кислородом Кисе отпустил часть своей тревоги, ощущая, как сердце на несколько мгновений предательски замерло, а после - вновь забилось, ритмично отстукивая его собственные эмоции.

– Да черт возьми!

Кисе яростно принялся тереть запястье. Царапал его ногтями, цеплял кожу зубами, чувствуя, как под ними трепетали. Бесполезно – молния расцветала на покрасневшей коже.

Эмоции смешивались, путались, казались чужими, страшными, пока до Кисе не дошло, что отныне он делит их с Акаши. Но разве об этом мечтал Кисе, разглядывая погасшие метки родителей?

Акаши был растерян, опасно открыт, а Кисе отталкивал его, всхлипывал, бесконечно взывая к Аомине. Во что превратится их странное и хрупкое нечто теперь? Отношения рассыпались с каждой новой веточкой узора, и чувствовавший это Акаши тонул в непонимании и... обиде?

Наверно, из-за остатков уважения к нему Кисе не мог закричать, что все это – большая ошибка. Но к черту Акаши, когда он сам сходил с ума, настойчиво выуживая из подсознания последний козырь, который помог бы принять случившееся.

Вместо него – кто-то схватил за волосы, дернул, заставил посмотреть вверх, отвесил пощечину, и до Кисе не сразу дошло, что это был Аомине.

По ушам ударили перешептывания и гул машин. От асфальта нестерпимо несло холодом, налипали мелкие соринки. А сверху падало ночное небо, кобальтовое и яростное.

Апрель

 

После той игры Аомине перестал встречаться с Кисе.

– Быть третьим в чьих-то отношениях не по мне, – бросил он, отворачиваясь. – Тем более с Акаши.

Кисе судорожно схватил его за руку, что-то зашептал, извиняясь, оправдываясь, но Аомине оттолкнул его. Кисе отшатнулся, губы его дрожали, но страшнее было видеть, как Аомине прятал руки в карманы.

На его запястье гнила черная метка, знак одиночества. Кисе не сомневался, что у Аомине будет именно такая и эгоистично радовался ей, зная, что никто посторонний не разлучит их. Так оно и оказалось.

Отобрать Аомине сумел только он сам, а Кисе… Кисе не смог даже накричать на него. Его пронзала боль, жгучая обида крапивой обжигала каждую клеточку тела, и первый вечер Кисе провел, уткнувшись лицом в ковер, неспособный даже думать. Его захлестывали эмоции, несправедливые, детские, злые. Кисе изредка утыкался носом в мягкий ворс и сухо хныкал, со страхом осознавая, что не может заплакать.

Наутро в списке пропущенных вызовов значился номер Акаши, но Кисе не перезвонил. Кисе захотелось запереться дома, забыть обо всех, жалеть себя и умирать.

Но он упорно названивал Аомине, пока телефон жестоко не оборвал наивную надежду: «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

Аомине сознательно игнорировал его, заменял другими людьми, а Кисе придумывал для него новые отмазки и с каждой вяз в мазуте собственной лжи.

Так прошла первая неделя.

Болезненно пульсировавшая метка намекала, что следовало поговорить с Акаши, который прислал е-мейл еще в первую ночь. Заголовок – «Прочитай это сейчас же» – пугал, и Кисе выходил из почты, так и не прочитав сообщение от своего соулмейта.

Обычно Кисе впитывал чужие эмоции как губка, черпал в них вдохновение и поддержку, но сейчас старательно замазывал метку тональным кремом. Он не был уверен, что сможет улыбаться, рассказывая о дурацком запечатлении через мяч.

– Кисе-сан, вы сегодня хорошо спали? – В голосе гримерши слышалось волнение, и она цокала языком, выдавливая на спонж еще несколько капель консилера. – А так же вчера, позавчера…

Кисе видел, что морщинка на лбу стала глубже, напряженней, и по вечерам долго втирал в нее увлажняющий крем.

– Может, тебе стоит отдохнуть несколько дней? – осторожно спрашивал фотограф, просматривая получившиеся снимки. – Сегодня мы работали дольше, чем обычно.

На два часа, мысленно договаривал Кисе и сумбурно просил прощения за несобранность. Такое количество извинений на минуту времени он слышал только от Сакурая. Становилось дико кисло, словно он жевал лимон, и к началу выходных Кисе сдался.

«Здравствуй, Кисе.

Я знаю, ты не ответишь на мои звонки и, скорее всего, прочитаешь сообщение только когда придешь в отчаяние. Не могу тебя судить – запечатление было неожиданным даже для меня. Однако оно является тем фактом, который мы не в силах изменить.

Кисе, которого я знаю, не будет убегать от него, не придумает удобную для себя реальность и не сделает множество других вещей. Согласен, никто не спотыкается, лежа в постели, но есть шанс, что мышцы атрофируются и ты останешься прикованным к своим простыням.

Связь может возникнуть между людьми на первый взгляд еще более разными, чем мы, и они будут отрицать ее, что вполне естественно. Безусловно сложно принять гарантию того, что не останешься в одиночестве, особенно если ты сильный лидер, строящий свою власть на четком разграничении позиций лидера и толпы.

Метка – это не раковая опухоль, хотя тебе может так казаться. Ее невозможно стереть с руки, но не забывай, пожалуйста: в запечатлении всегда задействованы двое. К тому же, мы достаточно хорошо знаем друг друга, чтобы переформировать связь максимально устраивающим нас образом».

Кисе перечитал письмо Акаши дважды. Его трясло, сердце бешено отбивало ритм, воздуха не хватало, приходилось дышать ртом, мысли обрывочные, несвязанные, и Кисе запоздало осознал, что заплакал.

Действительно, куда он бежал? Нужен ли он той фигуре на вершине?

Ответ «нет» лег на язык привычно. Любовная лихорадка была вовремя купирована, так и не войдя в терминальную стадию. Осталось дождаться, когда высохнут последние слезы и перестанет екать сердце при взгляде на старые фотографии.

И набраться сил для ответа Акаши.

Кисе встал с кровати, засунул ноги в тапочки – боже, какими мягкими они показались! – и отправился на кухню. Срочно хотелось выпить горячего какао – с пенкой, насыщенного розовато-коричневого цвета, бросить сверху несколько зефирок и минут пять вдыхать сладкий запах. Как в детстве.

***

 

Кисе тщательно скрывал слабости от друзей. Но каждый знал, что, влюбившись в Аомине, Кисе стал бояться прикосновений. Поклонницы, жаждавшие запечатлиться с кумиром, умело использовали эту слабость и следовали за ним везде. С умело подкрашенными глазками, в красивых платьицах, они сходили с ума ближе к Дню Святого Валентина – должно быть, для них ритуальное касание пальцев Кисе казалось невероятно романтичным, по девчачьи невинным и словно… Гром и молния – теперь Кисе знал это.

Единственным знакомым Кисе, пережившим этот шторм, был Накамура. Он не любил Кисе, старательно игнорировал его, и все взаимно. Но кто сейчас объяснит Кисе, на что похожа связь? Отмеченный более десяти лет назад, Накамура принял подарок судьбы – хрупкую болезненную девочку из соседнего дома. Она уронила ложку, испачканную клейким рисом, а теперь – они копили на свадьбу. Накамура носил кольцо третий год. Для Кисе оно не просто дешевка с облупившейся позолотой, а еще одна метка, доказывавшая…

Что именно, Кисе и собирался узнать. Никто иной не приоткроет занавес театра душ, не проведет за пыльные кулисы и не прочтет со сцены монолога, как метку усмирить и успокоить.

Накамура встретил Кисе отстраненно-вежливо, но все же попросил невесту заварить чай. Неслышной тенью она расставила чашки и, едва заметно кивнув, вернулась на кухню. Оттуда пахло вишнями и песочным тестом. Накамура светло улыбался ей вслед, и сердце Кисе кольнула зависть.

Кисе покачал головой и сцепил пальцы в замок.

– Накамура-семпай, пожалуйста, выслушай меня.

Говорить с Накамурой несложно, перед глазами Кисе – лист бумаги, на котором изображен в картинках – Кисе плохо умел в связанные тексты – недавний матч. Чуть левее представлялся карандаш, покрытый многочисленными вмятинами от зубов, Кисе изгрыз его, ощущая, что в противном случае загрызет себя.

Когда он закончил, перед глазами вновь сидел Накамура, потягивал чай и не поднимал взгляда, пока Кисе не помахал перед его очками ладонью.

– Кисе, – тяжелый, напряженный голос, как у Касамацу перед очередным пинком, – ты невероятно боишься посмотреть на того, кто действительно тебе близок. Ты без конца бьешь руками по воде, хотя пора бы уже взглянуть на отражение.

– А можно было как-то помягче начать? – притворно возмутился Кисе, но все претензии были отклонены неприличным жестом Накамуры. Он действительно с трудом сохранял спокойствие, объясняя очевидные – для себя – вещи.

– Помягче, Кисе, тебе поклонницы сопли утирать будут. Ко мне ты пришел за советом, и я согласился подсказать, но не обещал, в какой форме это сделаю.

Накамура подлил чаю и пододвинул одну чашку к Кисе, который взял ее в руку, сделал глоток – горько! – и отставил. Накамура принял верное решение и переключил внимание Кисе на более привычное действие. Это всегда работало.

– Думаешь, так просто получить метку? – все также напряженно. – В одном Токио проживает более тринадцати миллионов человек. Ты встречал многих, но у скольких на руках живые, не потускневшие метки? Шанс встретить такого человека один к десяти тысячам, и не спрашивай, как я это подсчитал.

Кисе сгорбился, принимая правоту Накамуры.

– Но ведь если бы не Акаши-ччи, все осталось бы по-прежнему, – из последних сил пробубнил Кисе, желая развеять последние сомнения. – Мой соулмейт мог бы жить в другой стране, хоть в Мексике, готовить буррито и плести сомбреро! Или он мог быть даже мертв.

Накамура вздохнул и снял очки. Он слеповато щурился, устало потирал глаза, но уже не смотрел на Кисе, и тот глотнул остывший чай – снова, но теперь вкус показался приятным.

Очки Накамуры – антиквариат по сравнению с оправой Мидоримы – никогда не нравились Кисе. Впрочем, без них Накамура выглядел хуже: белесые ресницы, длинный нос, даже уши стали торчать сильнее. Но стоило ему заговорить, как перед Кисе оказался совершенно другой человек – кому хотелось внимать.

– Этот твой Акаши… Он предавал тебя?

– Нет.

– Он сознательно причинял тебе боль?

– Нет.

– Он обманывал тебя?

– Нет.

– Он отказывал тебе в помощи?

– Нет.

– Ты хоть раз сомневался в нем?

– Нет…

Едва слышно, не веря самому себе, с каждым «нет» проваливаясь под лед. Невольно вспоминался Аомине, который бы с легкостью завалил тест Накамуры. Да, нет, да, да, да. Одного правильного ответа мало, чтобы удержать лидирующие позиции.

Тем более рядом с Акаши.

Акаши всегда казался сложным - топографическая карта, испещренная множеством отметин. Цепляешься взглядом за одну, осторожно тянешь ее, а на меридианах расцветают новые. Территория Акаши изначально была суверенной территорией, ограниченной рядом изолиний, а чуть меньше месяца назад в руки Кисе попал волшебный ластик.

– Забудь стереотипы, кто и кому должен нравиться, – в сознание бесцеремонно ворвался голос Накамуры. – Просто не разрывай связь.

Кисе вздрогнул, захлопал ресницами и отодвинул обе чашки.

– Я и не соб…

Накамура предупредительно махнул рукой, приказывая замолчать.

– Когда ты перестанешь чувствовать своего соулмейта, то сразу же умрешь. Не физически, конечно. Но признайся хоть себе, что ты не одиночка. Как только гаснет свет, ты спотыкаешься и падаешь – в свою мутную воду.

Очки блеснули в руках Накамуры, и в них отразился тонкий силуэт. Обернувшись, Кисе увидел его невесту, на губах которой светилась теплая улыбка. Ее взгляд проходил сквозь силуэт Кисе и устремлялся навстречу Накамуре, и для них гость растворился в окружающем мире, перестав существовать в мгновение ока.

Неужели у них с Акаши может возникнуть нечто подобное?

На улице накрапывал дождик, Кисе радостно подставил под него руку и наблюдал, как прохладные капли стекали от ладони по венам. Метка лучилась теплотой, и Кисе впервые подумал, что неважно, какие эмоции терзают его самого, когда чувствуется знакомое спокойствие Акаши.

– Простите, Кисе-кун… Можно автограф?

Под кислотно-желтым зонтом ютились две девушки. Близняшки. На лицах ни проблеска мысли, и даже свежие кудри – завивка явно сделана сегодня – блестели намного ярче. Одна из девушек протягивала Кисе журнал, открытый на странице с его интервью, в пальцах другой зажата ручка.

Впервые в жизни Кисе задумался, какое пожелание стоит оставить поверх собственной глянцевой улыбки.

***

 

Кисе начал писать Акаши чаще – так проще, можно исправлять ошибки в словах, предложениях, смысл легко менялся при помощи эмодзи, а фотографии доказывали Кисе, что он счастлив.

Акаши в это пока не верил, но позволял делать первые слепые шаги, опираясь на телефон-костыль. Отвечал он нерегулярно, и Кисе это нравилось. Никакой зависимости от сообщений, ожидания умеренные. Дежурно-вежливые приглашения прогуляться Акаши отклонял, и достаточно было взглянуть на неровно мерцавшую метку, чтобы понять причину отказа.

Пару раз Кисе давал слабость, писал Аомине, но ответы приходили от Момои. Она извинялась, переводила тему, а у Кисе холодели пальцы. Приходилось искать в списке контактов номер Акаши и смотреть на знакомые иероглифы, успокаиваясь.

Хватит бояться чужих цепей.

В третью среду месяца у Раков был крайне благоприятный день, и Мидорима написал Кисе чопорное сообщение с советами, где можно посмотреть информацию о совместимости Стрельцов и Близнецов. Кисе тепло поблагодарил его и действительно ознакомился.

Остальным – Куроко, Кагами, Мурасакибаре – казалось, было все равно. Кагами, конечно, что-то спрашивал, но быстро переводил тему на прощальную вечеринку и просил помочь с организацией. Кисе составил список приглашенных, не забыл поставить Мидориме «плюс один», сделал еще несколько звонков, закупил шариков, но внезапно Кагами позвонил отец и попросил поменять билеты.

Кисе встретился с ним в дешевой кофейне возле аэропорта, они наспех выпили по чашечке горького кофе, в котором барахтались нерастворенные гранулы, и пожали на прощание руки.

– Сыграем зимой, Кисе! – твердо пообещал Кагами и закинул на плечо рюкзак. – Не смей проигрывать кому-то другому!

Судьба явно подслушала в тот день слова Кагами и вплела их красной нитью в событийный холст. На следующий день тренер объявил о дружеском матче с командой Токийского университета, который состоится через две недели.

– Почему именно с нами? – недоверчиво спросил Кисе.

Он ходил по раздевалке, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, – новые кроссовки вели себя своевольно и порой резко натирали пятки. Сообщение об игре с Тодаем воспринялось как еще одна мозоль.

– По личной просьбе капитана, – пожал плечами тренер. – Это хорошая возможность показать нашим игрокам, как играет Поколение Чудес.

Тренер внимательно посмотрел на Кисе, и тот послушно поделился наблюдениями о стиле игры Акаши – за исключением, конечно, тех приемов, которые использовал другой Акаши. А слишком живое воображение Кисе подкидывало сложные многоходовые планы, для чего на самом деле нужен был матч.

Вечером Кисе спросил самого Акаши, но ответ получил уклончивый. Полутона, заставлявшие собеседника сомневаться, безукоризненно расставленные в предложениях слова, точные сравнения – даже в письмах Акаши не позволял собеседнику расслабиться.

Спустя две недели метка возбужденно замерцала, и Кисе казалось, что напульсник ее совершенно не скрывал. Он постоянно поправлял плотную ткань и чуть не забыл завязать шнурки на кроссовках. К матчу против Акаши Кисе достал старые, потрепанные, мягко обтягивающие ступни. Не натирающие.

На площадке Акаши встал напротив него. Запястья также скрыты напульсниками, а на форме – странная цифра «пять», и Кисе непонимающе поднял бровь. Акаши едва заметно пожал плечами и указал глазами на капитанов, обменивавшихся рукопожатием.

Взгляд слишком легко цеплялся за напульсник на запястье Акаши, который, казалось, раздумывал над разыгрыванием главного козыря. Кисе чувствовал себя рыбой, подцепленной на крючок и барахтающейся на поверхности из последних сил.

О чем просил Кагами, не проиграть?

Когда мяч взлетел в воздух, подкинутый точной рукой арбитра, Кисе наконец осознал всю иронию. Мяч, капризно связавший его с Акаши, сейчас должен решить судьбы матча. Он мог выскользнуть из вспотевшей ладони, отскочить от холодного железа кольца или же вновь опасно задеть неосторожную руку. Мяч мог дразнить, возникать и исчезать на разных углах площадки, послушным бумерангом возвращаться в подставленную ладонь.

Ровно до того момента, пока мяч не перехватит он сам. Или Акаши.

Кисе с восторгом смотрел на игру Акаши и не узнавал ее. Под дых ударили зависть и желание оказаться частью единого организма на другой стороне площадке, артерии-вены которого собраны в руках Акаши. Идеально гармоничное, слаженное взаимодействие.

Настолько хорошо сыграться с командой за месяц мог только Акаши. Кисе так не умел, в нем проскальзывали сомнения, и он не всегда отдавал пасы. На доли секунды его сковывала неуверенность, и этого оказывалось достаточно, чтобы мяч оказывался в руках Акаши.

Хватило первой четверти, чтобы понять: Акаши не искал легкой победы. Он действовал иначе – пасовал, устраивая на площадке настоящую путаницу. Словно запущенный в морскую раковину муравей пробегал сквозь каждый завиток, протаскивая за собой спутанную нить.

Опутанный ею, Кисе забыл о своих страхах – ведь с каждым сигналом сирены игра становилась невыразимо сложнее. И тем невыносимее хотелось победить. Почувствовать наконец ритм собственной команды и влиться в него, направляя и разгоняя кровь по общему сердцу – до финальной сирены.

Адреналин схлынул, когда Кисе перед возвращением в раздевалку повторно кинул взгляд на табло.

Протиснувшись в комнату с шкафчиками, он поймал брошенное полотенце и вытер им пот с лица. Жесткий ворс приятно впитывал лишнюю влагу.

Кисе не глядя вытащил из сумки телефон и набрал знакомый номер.

– Акаши-ччи! – Кисе капризно протянул именной суффикс, и другие члены команды подозрительно покосились на него. Ни к кому из них Кисе так лично не обращался. – В твоей победе я не сомневался, но вот к тому, что увижу тебя не капитаном, я не был готов.

– Ничто не дается просто, Кисе, – с усмешкой сказал Акаши. На его стороне громыхали шкафчики, игроки Тодая явно торопились отпраздновать победу. – Команда должна принимать капитана и желать работать вместе с ним. Для этого требуется сыграться – не на тренировках, на матчах.

Придерживая телефон плечом, Кисе сел на лавочку и принялся развязывать шнурки. В трубке журчал мягкий голос Акаши, который объяснял ошибки Кисе, совершенные во время матча, и хвалил его сообразительность. Именно в такой последовательности, и Кисе благодарно улыбался.

Связь начала казаться лекарством.

Под влиянием Акаши Кисе начал задумываться о многом. Например, об учебе. Непривычная тактика поведения – забивать голову не проблемами, а знаниями – неожиданно оказалась эффективной.

Кисе действительно порадовался, что поступил на психологический. Шутка, что на этот факультет приходят за решением личных проблем, не казалась смешной. В голове постепенно зрела мысль написать статью о психологической зависимости.

Первоначальный вариант статьи напоминал выдержки из личного дневника, нежели научный текст, и Кисе потратил два часа, сокращая ее до нужного объема и вымарывая болезненные воспоминания.

Монографии беспорядочно были разбросаны по всему столу, и Кисе подпирал их локтями, перечитывая написанное. С каждым стертым словом статья нравилась все больше, и, поглощенный редактурой, Кисе едва не опоздал на вечерние съемки.

Позднее, улыбаясь в объектив, он представлял вместо равнодушной линзы внимательный взгляд Акаши. Фотографии – как доказательство успешной реабилитации.

Вот только Кисе не знал, насколько интересовали Акаши его рабочие успехи.

Май

 

Разбухшая потяжелевшая книга привычно легла в руку. Рассматривая боковой обрез, Кисе видел, что страницы ложились друг на друга возмущенными волнами. Они не простили ему погружения на дно ванной.

Ласково оглаживая строчки содержания, Кисе с теплотой вспоминал каждую сказку. Немало часов было проведено вместе с героями преданий, бережно поддерживавших детские убеждения Кисе. Он методично тряс каждой найденной в доме колотушкой и просил добавить к росту хотя бы пару кэнов, бережно вытаскивал из коробок старых кукол сестер и устраивал домашние представления. Неаккуратные картонные декорации, раскрашенные фломастерами, быстро менялись, а куклы дрожали в детских руках – однако искренний восторг на лицах родных окупал все.

Сейчас же он листал книгу в поисках ответов, которые давно уже получил. На пожелтевших страницах прятались тонкие, скрытые журавлиными перьями и изящными хокку, намеки на единение родственных душ. Во время шепчущих мостов, алого шелка и белых хризантем требовалось только взглянуть.

Упрощая и раскладывая отношения на простейшие действия – взглянуть, улыбнуться, подать пиалу риса, – японцы действительно были счастливы. На красной нити судьбы нанизаны тяжелые бусины легенд и преданий, осталось дотронуться до нужной.

Кисе поставил телефон на беззвучный режим и открыл сборник сказок наугад, выискивая на страницах очередную подсказку судьбы. Он не заметил, как погрузился в старые легенды с головой, улыбался поучительным притчам, повторял за самураями клятвы и умирал на рисовых полях с каждой девушкой, не прошедшей испытание.

Мама подкралась незаметно и потрепала Кисе по волосам. Он вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся с неловкой, немного смущенной улыбкой.

– Ты снова решил окунуться в детство? – усмехнулась мама, заглядывая через плечо Кисе в книгу. Она привила ему любовь к сказкам, и Кисе с теплотой вспоминал те беззаботные вечера, когда можно было хныкать в мамину юбку и просить почитать на ночь.

Он действительно чувствовал себя счастливым, раз за разом осознавая, что мама выбрала семью. Но стоило ей взять его руку и чуть повернуть, разглядывая мерцающую на запястье метку, Кисе похолодел.

Почему ему стало страшно рядом с ней? Или он чувствовал тревогу того, кто не боялся вспыхнувшей метки и бережно распутывал их связь? Мысль, слабая и блеклая, слабым разрядом кольнула в сердце, но отступила под ласковыми прикосновениями мамы.

– Рёта, почему ты молчал так долго? – услышав ее удивленный голос, Кисе расслабленно выдохнул. Она не злилась. – Или… вы не смогли остаться рядом?

Будучи не в силах произнести хоть слово, Кисе мягко высвободил руку и, поднявшись, подошел к стеллажу. Верхние полки уставлены многочисленными наградами – спортивные кубки и медали теснили модельные статуэтки и сертификаты. Сердцем царившего хаоса была тяжелая рамка дубового дерева, оберегавшая фото баскетбольной команды Тейко.

Кисе резко сдернул ее с полки и, отводя взгляд, ткнул пальцем в центральную фигуру, на форме которой отчетливо виднелась цифра четыре.

– Он… – «Мама, мамочка, я был так напуган!» – Это Акаши-ччи. – «Он всегда был настолько далеко, что я и не думал догонять его». – Нас соединило через баскетбольный мяч. Ха-а, ведь это так глупо! – «И я потерял Аомине-ччи, хотя ты не знаешь, кто он и как много значит для меня. Или значил? Я запутался во всем этом». – Я даже не помню, что почувствовал сам Акаши-ччи, но я… – «Вел себя как полный придурок и эгоист». – В общем, у нас не самое удачное запечатление. И второй месяц все очень запутано. Мы даже не общаемся особо.

Мама осторожно забрала у него рамку и вернула на место. Задержала взгляд на фигуре в центре, оценивала, шевелила губами и хмыкала. Она слышала об Акаши какие-то отдельные, не связанные между собой факты, но помнила ли хоть один из них?

– Ты не много говорил о нем. Обычно ты рассказывал об Аомине или Куроко, – задумчиво проговорила мама. – Наверно, я начинаю понимать, почему ты не можешь принять Акаши.

– Правда? – едва слышно пробормотал Кисе.

Мама понимающе кивнула, ее глаза согревали Кисе, подталкивали к дальнейшим действиям. Он порывисто шагнул, запнулся, сделал еще шаг и упал на колени, утыкаясь лицом в ее живот. Мягкий кашемир пах кондиционером для белья и свежей выпечкой.

– Рёта…

Снова тонкие пальцы гладили его по волосам, цепляя отдельные прядки и расчесывая их. Кисе не плакал, даже не хныкал – он слушал метку, которая тихо нашептывала о смятении Акаши.

– Мама!..

\- Рёта, я с тобой, – подбадривающий шепот. – Ты можешь поплакать, если от этого станет легче.

Плакать Кисе не хотел. В голове неожиданно наступила ясность – впервые за долгое время, – солнцем залившая его мир. Словно кто-то всезнающий щелкнул выключателем, а вспыхнувшая лампа высветила наконец для Кисе то, что Акаши тщательно прятал – ото всех.

Кисе поднял голову, а по губам блуждала довольная улыбка человека, наконец-то нашедшего правильный путь.

– Легче станет, если я познакомлю его с самым дорогим мне человеком на свете. – Кисе взял маму за руки, все также не поднимаясь с колен. – Помнишь, ты же сама говорила, что есть связь, которая сильнее меток?

Мама улыбалась, ее лицо светлело с каждым морганием Кисе, а он был безмерно благодарен ей, и каучуковыми мячами по черепу отскакивали бесконечные спасибо, спасибо, спасибо…

За то, что он может подарить частичку материнской любви своему соулмейту.

***

 

– Спасибо за приглашение, Кисе-сан.

Кисе было странно слышать, как его фамилия и уважительный суффикс сплетались в речи Акаши. Тот протянул матери Кисе букет ирисов и легко поклонился.

– Проходи, пожалуйста.

На лице матери выступил румянец, и она едва удерживалась, чтобы не зарыться носом в цветы, и Кисе почувствовал гордость за Акаши, который специально звонил и уточнял, какой подарок будет уместен. Акаши всегда был внимателен к деталям.

– Тебе определенно стоит чаще носить серый, Акаши-ччи! – Кисе забыл поздороваться, пораженный непривычно обычным – по-другому и не скажешь ведь! – внешним видом Акаши. Джинсы, светлая футболка, серый кардиган – Кисе мог представить эти вещи на себе, но никак не на нем.

– Спасибо, Кисе. Я постараюсь учесть твои пожелания при следующей встрече.

Мама провела их в гостиную, усадила на диване и, извинившись, вышла на кухню. Послышался плеск воды, за которым – Кисе был уверен – пряталось смущенное пение.

Акаши поступил в распоряжение Кисе и давал фору, позволяя выбрать тему разговора.

Знания.

Акаши действительно много учился, писал курсовые, его эссе публиковались в университетских научных журналах. Кисе скрупулезно собирал все выпуски – ради нескольких страниц за подписью Акаши. На полке их темные корешки чередовались с ярким глянцем, для которого снимался Кисе.

Кисе нравились работы Акаши, читавшиеся на одном дыхании. Строгий, но в то же время невыносимо легкий язык оживал, становился понятным, и Кисе захотелось поделиться с Акаши впечатлениями. Впервые за два долгих сложных месяца.

– Я читал твои статьи в «Вестнике Тодая», Акаши-ччи. Особенно мне понравилась та, где ты анализировал некоторые партии в шоги. Правда, я бы хотел кое-что уточнить, – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Кисе.

До него не сразу дошло, что это – грубый ход.

– Если фигура смотрит острием на тебя, значит, она принадлежит противнику.

– Акаши-ччи!

Акаши негромко рассмеялся, и возмущение комом застряло в горле. Как легко попадаться на поддевки Акаши, достаточно забыть, что его догонять не обязательно. Смешно и глупо стирать в кровь ноги не на своей полосе.

– Сколько я тебя знаю, ты никогда не интересовался шоги, – сказал Акаши. На губах продолжала поблескивать самодовольная улыбка. – Сомневаюсь, что ты научился играть теперь.

– Я и не умею, – честно признался Кисе. – Я просто наблюдал, как играли мои родители и запомнил общие правила. Не более того.

– Хорошо, Кисе, удиви меня.

На журнальном столике лежали какие-то бумаги – беглый взгляд выцепил обрывки кулинарных рецептов, – и, пододвинув к себе один лист, Кисе бегло начертил на нем квадрат. Короткими, грубыми линиями поделил на восемьдесят одну клетку и раскидал на импровизированной доске иероглифы фигур.

– Эту партию ты назвал «Райден», я ничего не путаю?

Акаши наклонился к столу, осмотрел доску и удовлетворительно кивнул.

– Так вот, я подумал, что если пожертвовать одним из генералов, то оставшегося можно через два хода вывести сюда, - Кисе ткнул карандашом в одну из клеток на стороне противника, - чтобы разменять на дракона.

Акаши снова окинул взглядом нарисованную доску.

– Хороший, обеспечивающий мобильность фигур, ход. – Слова Акаши заставляли Кисе торжествующе выпрямиться, но это было бы слишком легко. Акаши продолжил говорить: – Хороший ход для новичка. Однако ты забыл подсчитать, какие фигуры сейчас на руках у игроков.

Теплые пальцы высвободили карандаш из руки Кисе и стали расписывать лист знакомыми иероглифами. Простые фигуры, перевернутые, золотые и серебряные – Кисе действительно упускал многие нюансы. Факты выскальзывали песком сквозь пальцы, на которых путанными нитями повисали собственные эмоции.

– И последнее. При повторении одной и той же позиции партия заканчивается и должна быть немедленно переиграна. Ты же понимаешь, что я имею в виду, Кисе?

Акаши оказался неожиданно близко, его глаза улыбались, и весь он был рядом – целиком и полностью, не отвлеченный на посторонние дела.

Кисе рискнул и, обхватив ладонями лицо Акаши, прижался к нему. Мысли сбились в нечитаемую кардиограмму: поцеловать, скорее, не дать отстраниться, Акаши не откажет, а можно с языком?

Оказалось, целовать соулмейта – все равно что целовать себя. Губы Акаши мягкие, послушные. Идеальные. Касаясь их, Кисе безмолвно спрашивал Акаши обо всем, а тот отвечал ему, и с каждой секундой их связь становилась теплее и крепче.

Даже отстранились они одновременно. Спустя секунду Кисе чуть не умер от ужаса.

– В следующий раз постарайся держать себя в руках… Рёта.

Собственное имя ледяным копьем пробило грудь, заставляя судорожно хватать губами воздух. Волной накатили воспоминания, прижимая оторопевшего Кисе к дивану, и он не знал, как реагировать.

– Что... я натворил?..

Глаза Акаши по-прежнему улыбались, и тревога начала отпускать Кисе. Интересно, что бы почувствовал Акаши, лишив соулмейта жизни при помощи всего одной фразы?

– Успокойся, – мягко попросил Акаши. – Считай это… Его приветствием.

– Можно хоть предупреждать? – Кисе нервно выдохнул, оглядываясь в сторону кухни. Он не желал волновать маму.

– Тебе не стоит бояться, – мягко произнес Акаши, откидываясь на спинку дивана, – ведь теперь он на твоей стороне.

Акаши выглядел расслабленным, отдохнувшим, но Кисе знал, что снова не подсчитал фигуры в руке.

Акаши изначально повел разговор непринужденно, закружив Кисе в колоссальном объеме информации, заворожив мягким тягучим голосом и сосредоточенным взглядом. Он был намного сильнее Кисе и первым потянул за связь, направляя по ней нужные эмоции. Акаши не мог не знать, что Кисе легче всего подцепить на чувства.

Возвращение мамы Кисе встретил облегченным вздохом, Акаши – теплой улыбкой и предложением помощи.

– Ты мне действительно поможешь, если ответишь на мои вопросы, – со смехом произнесла мама, присаживаясь с другой стороны от гостя. – Надеюсь, тебя не обижает такая прямота?

– Ни в коем случае, Кисе-сан. Причина вашего беспокойства мне более чем ясна. Начинайте.

Акаши словно понимал, что это смотрины, и подготовился. Узнав, что мама Кисе по профессии литературовед и несколько раз в неделю читает лекции в женской частной школе, Акаши незамедлительно заговорил о классике японской литературы. «Записки о деяниях древности», «Повесть о Гэнджи», «Повесть о доме Тайра», «Книг пяти колец» – Кисе выцепил лишь несколько знакомых названий.

Он слушал – не слова, а интонации.

– Ты очень хорошо знаком с классическими произведениями, – удовлетворительно кивнула мама. – Однако сложно не заметить, что ты критически оцениваешь политико-экономические мотивы героев. Как я понимаю, они представляют для тебя интерес?

– Иначе и быть не может, Кисе-сан. Прошлое, пусть и изложенное в весьма вольной литературной форме, показывает цикличность исторического развития общества. Эта мысль не нова, но, к сожалению, многие о ней забывают, – покачал головой Акаши.

– Всякой вещи свое время, – кивнула мама.

– Именно. Полагаю, я еще не могу зрело судить о политике и экономике в своем возрасте, однако замечу, что в прошлом столетии Япония укрепила свое положение на мировом рынке благодаря экономическому чуду 50-70 годов. Второй раз в ту же реку не входят.

Слова Акаши резанули слух Кисе, он не совсем понимал, насколько современное положение Японии на мировом рынке связано с литературой, но сложно ожидать от Акаши простых ответов.

К тому же он сам недавно выискивал подсказки в старом сборнике сказок.

Кисе расслабленно улыбнулся, хрустнул пальцами на руках – под осуждающий взгляд мамы – и присоединился к беседе. Недавно прочтенная «Женщина в песках» идеально подходила для первой реплики.

Ему требовалось время, чтобы обдумать – пока что в глубинах подсознания, – насколько сложно быть связанным с двумя Акаши. Ранее подобная мысль не приходила в голову, второй Акаши любезно не появлялся в поле зрения, а теперь Кисе понимал одно: Аомине был неправ. Их стало бы четверо.

Июнь

 

Аомине действительно долго не отпускал его. Цепь, удерживавшая Кисе, не хотела рваться, растворяться под его слезами, и он беспомощно дергался, цеплялся за нее руками, пока тюремщик не бросил к ногам ключ. Теперь, встретившись спустя три месяца на стритбольной площадке, их роли изменились, и они, точно забывшие текст актеры, не знали, о чем говорить.

Мрачный, как наступавшая на город ночь, Аомине молчал, отстукивая недовольство мячом об асфальт, пока Кисе разглядывал его, – пытаясь понять, зачем он позвонил Аомине. Наверно, это как сдирать противную корочку с незажившей раны и смотреть, потечет ли кровь, гной или же заноет тонкая красноватая кожица.

Кисе стащил через голову свитер, оставаясь в одной футболке, бросил его на скамейку и выбежал на площадку. Аомине не дождался его и открыл счет трехочковым – непредсказуемый боковой бросок. Такого Кисе еще не видел: чуть податься назад, замахнуться, как один из профессиональных питчеров, и отправить в непредсказуемо-точный полет.

– И, как у вас с Акаши? – совершенно не заинтересованный тон. Слишком равнодушный для того, кто сбежал первым.

– А как должно быть? – Кисе сделал вид, что не понял вопроса и повторил бросок Аомине.

Точнее, попытался. Рука соскользнула на несколько сантиметров, и Кисе отвернулся, не желая видеть, как мяч ударится о кольцо.

– Не будь придурком, Кисе.

Он видел, что Аомине бросал взгляды на его руку, но каждый раз натыкался на широкий напульсник, бережно укрывавший метку. Аомине хмурился, но ему нельзя видеть метку. Кисе решил так не из вредности или обиды, он хотел, чтобы Аомине успокоился.

– Акаши-ччи молодец, – осторожно ответил Кисе, поймав мяч, – он очень много времени уделяет учебе и ходит на дополнительные курсы. Знаешь, он единственный решил изучать древнегреческую философию.

– То есть, вы не видитесь.

– Практически нет.

Аомине многозначительно фыркнул и больше не заговаривал с Кисе до конца игры. К метро они шли рядом, Аомине зажимал подмышкой баскетбольный мяч, и Кисе чувствовал себя лишним. Они остановились у перехода, осталось только попрощаться и разойтись в разные стороны. До следующей игры Поколения Чудес.

– Спасибо за игру, Аомине-ччи, – просто сказал Кисе.

Аомине потрепал Кисе по волосам. Его рука дрогнула, задержавшись на несколько секунд дольше положенного, но, скорее, по привычке.

– Удачи, Кисе.

Фигура Аомине быстро исчезла в толпе, уверенно пробивая путь. Кисе было так спокойно стоять и провожать его взглядом, не прося обернуться или подождать. Мучившие Кисе цепи мертвой змей лежали у ног, можно наклониться и снова закрепить их на шее.

Слабовольное решение.

Кисе отчасти понимал Аомине: лишенный правильной метки, он убеждал всех, что обманет судьбу и не отдаст ей того, кого присмотрит для себя. И теперь Аомине раскаивался – то ли о потраченном на Кисе времени, то ли о собственной принципиальности.

Жалости к нему даже у Кисе было мало.

Люди часто остаются совершенно одни, даже не догадываясь об этом, и, казалось бы, хуже не придумать. Но судьба каждый день доказывала обратное. Вчера по новостям Кисе услышал, что под поезд на станции Икебукуро бросилась женщина, чей соулмейт умер на операционном столе. Причину летального исхода Кисе не запомнил, ведь следующая фраза диктора буквально выбила ее из головы: «Трехмесячный сын супругов Накаяма будет отправлен в дом малютки».

Рядом с Аомине – заботливая Момои, и неизвестно, что для нее хуже: влюбленность в Куроко или обуза в виде друга детства.

***

 

Для Кисе Шибуя всегда была яркой, не засыпающей, пульсирующей душой современных сказок. Ее было сложно не любить: знаменитый перекресток, мозаику ярких вывесок, огромные экраны, с которых улыбались айдолы, и зеркальные стены универмагов, карикатурно отражавших суетливую толпу.

Особый восторг вызывала автомагистраль, стремительная, горделиво возвышавшаяся над пешеходными и велосипедными полосами. Она пробуждала воображение Кисе, наполняла его свистом ветра и смазавшимися контурами многоэтажек. Настоящая гоночная трасса, в реальности она проводила сквозь хаотичные постройки Шибуи грузовые фуры и торопливые надутые малолитражки.

В сезон дождей Шибуя расцветала. Яркими бутонами распускались зонты, бодро блестел мокрый асфальт. Только металлический Хатико смотрел на Кисе с грустью. Казалось, памятник плакал, и Кисе смотрел на него, не отрываясь, пока плеча не коснулась чья-то ладонь.

– Акаши-ччи!

– Надеюсь, ты не слишком долго меня ждешь, – мягко улыбнулся Акаши.

– Явно поменьше, чем этот славный пес своего хозяина! – со смехом ответил Кисе. Мелькнула мысль поздороваться со вторым Акаши, придумать для него особую улыбку, показать небезразличие.

Кисе действительно исколол все пальцы, прокручивая странный треугольник отношений. Решение лежало на поверхности – продолжать плыть по течению, ведь второй Акаши также успешно прошел тест Накамуры. Всего один неправильный ответ.

Да и на самом деле Кисе рад обществу каждого из них.

Кисе отметил, что они с Акаши, не сговариваясь, выбрали прозрачные зонты, и можно было запрокидывать голову, наблюдать за падающими каплями и различать их шум среди гудящего района. В детстве Кисе любил так делать и, задумавшись, всегда врезался в столб. Долго, со вкусом плакал и прятал лицо в юбке матери.

Сейчас Акаши сложил зонт и встал ближе к Кисе. Теперь у них есть причины, чтобы гулять под одним зонтом, и разница в росте – самая неубедительная.

Торопиться некуда, бешеный ритм Шибуи огибал их, и они стояли рядом, рассматривая памятник Хатико. Их плечи соприкасались, зонт слегка подрагивал в руке Кисе, и, казалось, не хватало слов, чтобы выразить скомканные эмоции.

– Ты же знаешь, что памятник расплавляли во время Второй Мировой войны для нужд армии?

Кисе машинально кивнул.

– Я не поощряю подобных решений. – Акаши слегка нахмурился. – Это нецелесообразно.

Перед глазами Кисе пронеслась череда безжизненных женских фигур. Молитвенно сложенные руки, бескровные лица, дрожащие губы – каждая ждала возвращения любимого, отца, брата, деда. Кисе не хотел задумываться, что на их запястьях, под длинными рукавами, могли прятаться метки.

– Людям всегда нужен символ.

– Именно, – кивнул Акаши. – Порой людям нужно вещественное олицетворение идеи. Знак того, что выбранный ими путь правильный.

Кисе тряхнул головой, отгоняя меланхолию прошлого, и прокрутил в ладони ручку зонта. От плеча Акаши шло ободряющее тепло, которое наполняло Кисе спокойствием. Он даже вспомнил, как радостно кружил сестру на руках перед уходом.

Такого с ним никогда не происходило.

Три месяца назад Кисе с уверенностью бы ответил, что любовь возникает сразу, одновременно, электрическими импульсами проносится по телу, образуя грозный вихрь. Она железными когтями сжимает сердце и вырезает на нем метку, живущую, пока ее не сотрут. Судьба глумилась над самонадеянностью людей и ставила собственные печати. Она возвращала в сердца былой азарт, напоминая о прошлом, когда ради близких люди умирали даже в сказках.

– Кисе.

– Да?

В глазах Акаши читался немой вопрос, но Кисе знал, что за него ответила теплая, ровно мерцающая метка. Все шло именно так, как должно: мудрость брала верх над глупостью, осознание над невежеством, а смирение над упрямством.

Мама говорила, Кисе не принимал Акаши потому, что никогда по-настоящему не смотрел на него. Если не промывать и не просеивать песок, то вместе с ним легко пропустить крупицы золота.

«Я так хочу по-настоящему влюбиться в тебя, Акаши-ччи! Что-то уже есть, робко пробивается наружу, тянется к тебе, но ты заслуживаешь большего, и, думаю, хочешь этого. В противном случае ты бы перевернул небеса вверх тормашками и заставил бы богов стереть эту метку!»

Они коснулись друг друга практически одновременно – мизинцами, связанными красной нитью судьбы. Сцепившись пальцами, они молча смотрели на памятник, слегка покачиваясь в такт мелодии, которую могли слышать только они.


End file.
